sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance
The Resistance is a robotic suit made by Cobra for the CCCC1. The Resistance is a semi-robotic class in SAS5. It, like the Guardian is capable of dual wielding however this class is designed for both tanking and using melee weapons. The Resistance has 1 primary weapon slot and 1 melee weapon slot. The Primary goes in the right hand and the melee on the left. If a mounted weapon is given to the resistance it will be held with both hands and you will not be able to use a melee weapon. Another melee weapon CAN be given to the Resistance's primary slot. The Resistance's abilities are mostly for brute force. It starts off with nothing. If a weapon isn't equipped it can punch instead (with either or both hands), this does 100 damage with a ROF of 2 and it doesn't need to reload. Because of the fact this is a heavy, robotic suit it's capable of using melee weapons far better than an average person could and needs practically no reloading ever. Melee weapons changes When Resistance has a melee weapon it gets the following: +155% Damage. -25% ROF. 1000% Ammo. Skills The Resistance can apply elemental effects to it's weapons to deal further damage. Almost every skill is a passive; making it strong overall however there is little to use in sticky situations. 1. Concussion: This worked so well for the Heavy, it has been modified for use in the Resistance. When the opponents aren't moving they're significantly easier to attack. (passive) 2. Acid focus: Shots/weapons can be modified internally to have acid in them, this can help to wreck through armour. (passive) 3. Anti-matter focus: Through binding weapons with anti-matter the Resistance can do horrifying damage. (passive) 4. Scanner: Built in computers can let the Resistance find weaknesses in a target. (passive). 5. Leg mods: The leg's parts can be tweaked and tinkered to make them move faster; rather useful when trying to chase down the targets. (passive) 6. Arm mods: If you make the arm move faster then weapons can be swung faster and with more force! (passive) 7. Loader: The Resistance can get more changes (somewhere...) so it can reload weapons faster. (Good for those using the Resistance as a mounted-weapons platform). (passive) 8. Anti-matter cannon: The chest-part of the Playstyle The Resistance is designed to be able to tank and to use melee weapons with scary effectiveness. The Concussion and the Arm mods can be combines to rapidly beat at an opponent giving a good chance to land repeated concussions. This can let the Resistance heavily tank tough opponents by potentially freeze-locking them. The Loader is intended for use if the player decides to use this class as a mounted-weapons platform. This can be coupled with the Anti-matter and/or Acid focus to deal very high ranged damage. Benefits 1. Can carry 1 primary and melee weapon. 2. 5% Universal resistance. 3. High health. 4. Can use modules. 5. Powerful abilities. 6. Can use mounted weapons as though they were normal. 6. Reduced speed penalty for heavy weapons. (Penalties are reduced by 75%)! Penalties 1. Only gets healed for 25% of normal.* 2. Only uses modules. 3. Can only have 2 weapons equipped rather than 3. 4. Takes +10% damage from antimatter. 6. If a mounted weapon is used it takes up both weapon slots. 7. Armour This uses armour modules just like the Guardian and Cataclysm does. Stats Move speed: 0.85x that of normal. It has a massive 2500 health (+250 per level) however it only gets 25% healing from all sources.* Energy: 150 cap at a standard regen rate. Back-Story Notes * The exceptions to the health regen penalty is the plating restore skill and modules. Play-style, backstory and abilities aren't done! Category:Classes